castlevaniafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow
Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow (DoS) ist ein Spiel für den Nintendo DS, dass im August 25 in Japan erschienen ist. Der westliche Name ist dabei eine Anspielung auf den Nintendo DS. In Japan trägt das Spiel den Titel Teufelsschloß Dracula: Kreuz des Blauen Mondes (悪魔城ドラキュラ 蒼月の十字架 Akumajō Dracula: Sōgetsu no Jūjika). Der Titel ist dabei eine Anspielung auf "Aria of Sorrow", dass in Japan als "Minuet of Dawn" bekannt ist. Das Spiel ist die direkte Fortsetzung von Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow, so tauchen sowohl Soma Cruz als der Protagonist, als auch andere Charaktere aus Aria of Sorrow hier wieder auf, wie z.B. Genya Arikado und Julius Belmont. Zeitlich ist es ein Jahr nach den Ereignissen von Aria of Sorrow angesiedelt und handelt von einem rätselhaften Kult (der jedoch in keiner Beziehung zum Kult aus Aria of Sorrow' steht), der versucht Soma zu töten und somit die dunklen Kräfte Draculas, die in ihm ruhen, wiederzubeleben. Sie sehen diese als eine Art Strafe für Soma an, da er sein Schicksal abgelehnt hat, die Inkarnation Draculas zu werden. Im Glauben des Kultes representiert Dracula das ultimative Böse, und muss deswegen existieren, damit es auch das ultimativ Gute geben kann. Statt vor dieser neuen Bedrohung zu fliehen, ergreift Soma die Initiative und konfrontiert seine Feinde. Dabei entdeckt er ein Schloß, dass Draculas sehr ähnlich ist, das wahrscheinlich vom Kult errichtet wurde, um dort das Ritual abzuhalten, in welchem Soma geopfert werden soll, um den Vampirlord wiederzubeleben. Das Gameplay ist dem seine Vorgängers, Aria of Sorrow, sehr ähnlich. So kommt auch hier wieder das Tactical Soul System zum Einsatz (Soma's Fähigkeiten, die Seelen besiegter Gegner zu absorbieren und anschließend ihre Fähigkeiten zu nutzen). Dieses mal jedoch kann Soma die Fähigkeiten auch verbesseren, indem er mehrere gleiche Seelen sammelt. Neu hingegen ist das Magic Seal System, dass Gebrauch des Touch Screens macht. Mit dem Finger, oder dem Stylus, muss der Spieler ein Symbol, oder Siegel auf den Touch Screen zeichen, um somit besiegte Bosse einzuschließen. Falls das Siegel nich schnell genug, oder unkorrekt gezeichnet wurde, kann der Boss sich regenieren und kämpft weiter. Desweiteren kann der Touch Screen auch dazu verwendet werden, verschiedene Blöcke zu zerbrechen, im Menu zu navigieren, oder um verschiedene Familiars zu kontrollieren. ACHTUNG SPOILER! Das Spiel hat auch einen Multiplayer Vs. Modus, indem ein Spieler einen Abschnitt des Schloßes kreiert, es mit Feinden ausstattet. Anschießend müssen beide Spieler sich durch das Schloß kämpfen. Auch Seelen können untereinander getauscht werden. Wie auch schon in AoS gibt es auch hier wieder den Julius Mode, in welchem man Julius Belmont steuert. Der Modus stellt jedoch dieses mal zusätzlich einen Tribut an Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse dar, da man hier zwei Verbündete hat, zwischen denen man jederzeit wechseln kann: Yoko Belnades, eine Hexe, die wie ihre Vorfahrin Sypha Belnades mit einem Stab und Feuer, Eis und Blitzmagie kämpft, und Alucard aus Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, der mit einem Schwert, dem Hellfire Spruch und der Fähigkeit, sich in eine Fledermaus zu verwandeln, ausgestattet ist. Diverses Mit DoS kehrte man in Japan wieder zum Namen "Akumajo Dracula" zurück. Vorher trugen die Spiele seit "Concerto of the Midnight Sun" (im Westen Harmony of Dissonance) auch in Japan den Titel Castlevania. Einige Spezial Items finden sich Menu, sollte sich Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow im GBA Slot des DS befinden, so z.B. der seltene Ring. Charakter Gallerie Helden Image:SomaDawn.jpg|Soma Cruz - Der Protagonist und mögliche Nachfolger Draculas. Image:MinaDawn.jpg|Mina Hakuba - Soma's Freundin seit Kindheitstagen. Image:Arikado in DoS.jpg|Genya Arikado - Arbeiten bei einer japanische Behörde für Paranormales. Ist in Wahrheit Alucard. Image:Dos-julius.jpg|Julius Belmont - Der älteste Belmont, der jemals in die Schlacht ziehen musste. Image:CeliaDawn.jpg|Yoko Belnades - Eine Exorzistin, die für die Kirche arbeitet. Erbin der Kräfte des Belnades Clans. Image:Dos-hammer.jpg|Hammer - Ein ehemaliger Soldat. Arbeitet jetzt als Informant und Waffenhändler. Feinde (menschlich) Image:Celia-full.gif|Celia Fortner - Anführerin des Kults, der eine Welt, ohne den dunklen Lord, fürchtet. Image:Dario-full.gif|Dario Bossi - Ein Kanditat, der neue Dracula zu werden. Kann Feuer kontrollieren. Image:Dmitrii-full.gif|Dmitrii Blinov - Ein weitere Kanditat, der Attacken kopieren kann. Feinde (Dämonen) Siehe auch Dawn of Sorrow Monsterliste ' Image:Aguni.gif|Aguni Image:Dos abad.gif|Abaddon Image:Puppetmaster.gif|Puppet Master Image:Dos mim las.gif|Paranoia Image:Batcompany.gif|Bat Company Image:Malphas.gif|Malphas Image:Flyingarmor.gif|Flying Armor Image:Balore2.gif|Balore Image:Death0.gif|Der Tod Image:Rahab.gif|Rahab Image:Menace.gif|Menace Image:Gergoth.gif|Gergoth Image:Dos zefa.gif|Zephyr ' Trivia * Die Silenced Ruins Area ist ein direkter Tribut and das erste Akumajou Dracula/''Castlevania'' für das Famicom/NES. Ein ähnliches visuelles Design, speziell der letzte Raum, der aussieht wie der erste Korridor in Castlevania. Die Hintergrundmusik ist "Vampire Killer" und der Boss hier ist Bat Company, was auch eine direkte Anspielung auf den ersten Boss in Castlevania, die Giant Bat, ist. * Mine of Judgment ist ebenfalls ein Tribut an ein weiteres Castlevania Spiel, in diesem Fall an Super Castlevania IV. In Super Castlevania IV, wenn man sich zum Schloßturm hochkämpft, ist der erste Gegner Slogra, gefolgt von Gaibon und schließlich vom dem Grim Reaper. Wenn man sich in DoS die Mine hinab kämpft, trifft man zuerst auf Slogra und Gaibon, gefolgt vom Reaper als Boss. In der Mine kann man auch den Track Basement Melody aus Haunted Castle hören. * Wie schon erwähnt ist der Julius Mode eine Homage an Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse. Die Charaktere sind Julius Belmont (Nachfahre von Trevor Belmont), Yoko Belnades (Nachfahrin von Sypha Belnades) und Genya Arikado in seiner Alucard Erscheinung. Es gibt jedoch keinen Charakter, der Grant DaNasty entspricht. Jedoch wurde bei einer Analyse des ROMs ungenutzter Dialog von Hammer gefunden, der die Vermutung zulässt, dass er ursprünglich auch als spielbarer Charakter in diesem Modus geplant war. * Die Hintergrundmusik vom Lost Village, wurde im Julius Mode geändert. So wird hier ein Remix von 'Beginning' aus Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse gespielt. Die Hintergrund Musik in der Dark Chapel wurde ebenfalls geändert und es wird ein Remix von 'Bloody Tears' aus Castlevania II: Simon's Quest gespielt. *Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow enhält drei Items, die Krone, die Glocke und den Konami Man, die eine Homage an das das erste Castlevania darstellen. Die Krone kann gefunden werden, wenn man auf einem der Stühle in den östlichen Räumen des Demon Guest House sitzt. Die Glocke findet man, indem man den Fledermaus Spruch anwendet und in eine der Glocken in der Dark Chapel fliegt. Und der Konami Man kann schließlich im verfluchten Glockenturm gefunden werden, indem man auf einer Plattform kriech, die von Stacheln umgeben ist. Die Items haben keinen Einfluss auf das Spiel und in ihrer Beschreibung steht lediglich wieviele Punkte sie wert sind. Sie können jedoch an Hammer verkauft werden. Interessanterweiße können sie jedoch auch im Julius Mode gefunden werden, während alle sonstigen Items (außer den magischen Herzen) nicht aufgesammelt werden können. Siehe auch * Dawn of Sorrow (Kategorie) * Dawn of Sorrow Artwork * Dawn of Sorrow Charaktere * Dawn of Sorrow Bosse * Dawn of Sorrow Items * Dawn of Sorrow Orte * Dawn of Sorrow Inventar * Dawn of Sorrow Monsterliste Weitere Themen * Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow (Glu) - Eine Umsetzung für Handys. * Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow & Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow Original Soundtrack * Official Koma - Comic mit Bezügen zum Spiel. * Akumajo Dracula: Kabuchi no Tsuisoukyoku - Ein Roman, der die Geschichte fortsetzt. * Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow - Der direkte Vorgänger des Spiels. * Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin - Das nächste Castlevania für den DS (keine chronologische Fortsetzung). * Cross of the Blue Moon Flash Minigames - Flash Minigames der offziellen japanischen Seite zum Spiel. * Castlevania Best Music Collections BOX - Enthält Musik des Spiels auf Disk 11 * Double Jump's Dawn of Sorrow Official Strategy Guide - Offizieller US Guide zum Spiel. * Konami Akumajo Dracula: Sougetsu no Juujika Official Guide - Offzieller japanische Guide zum Spiel. Externe Links *Offizielle Webseite (japanisch) *Castlevania Realm *[http://www.mobygames.com/game/nintendo-ds/castlevania-dawn-of-sorrow Dawn of Sorrow Eintrag auf MobyGames]. *[http://www.gamespot.com/ds/action/castlevania/index.html Dawn of Sorrow Eintrag] auf GameSpot, mit Previews, Screenshots und Videos. *[http://ds.ign.com/articles/642/642957p1.html Dawn of Sorrow Eintrag auf IGN]. *GameFAQs en:Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow es:Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow D D D D D Kategorie:Dawn of Sorrow